1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bilateral intra-aortic bypass graft for intraluminal delivery, and a method and apparatus for repairing an abdominal aortic aneurysm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An abdominal aortic aneurysm is a sac caused by an abnormal dilation of the wall of the aorta, a major artery of the body, as it passes through the abdomen. The abdomen is that portion of the body which lies between the thorax and the pelvis. It contains a cavity, known as the abdominal cavity, separated by the diaphragm from the thoracic cavity and lined with a serous membrane, the peritoneum. The aorta is the :main trunk, or artery, from which the systemic arterial system proceeds. It arises from the left ventricle of the heart, passes upward, bends over and passes down through the thorax and through the abdomen to about the level of the fourth lumbar vertebra, where it divides into the two common iliac arteries.
The aneurysm usually arises in the infrarenal portion of the arteriosclerotically diseased aorta, for example, below the kidneys. When left untreated, the aneurysm will eventually cause rupture of the sac with ensuing fatal hemorrhaging in a very short time. High mortality associated with the rupture has led to the present state of the art and the transabdominal surgical repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms. Surgery involving the abdominal wall, however, is a major undertaking with associated high risks. There, is considerable mortality and morbidity associated with this magnitude of surgical intervention, which in essence involves replacing the diseased and aneurysmal segment of blood vessel with a prosthetic device which typically is a synthetic tube, or graft, usually fabricated of either DACRON.RTM., TEFLON.RTM., or other suitable material.
To perform the surgical procedure, requires exposure of the aorta through an abdominal incision, which can extend from the rib cage to the pubis. The aorta must be closed both above and below the aneurysm, so that the aneurysm can then be opened and the thrombus, or blood clot, and arteriosclerotic debris removed. Small arterial branches from the back wall of the aorta are tied off. The DACRON.RTM. tube, or graft, of approximately the same size of the normal aorta, is sutured in place, thereby replacing the aneurysm. Blood flow is then reestablished through the graft. It is necessary to move the intestines in order to get to the back wall of the abdomen prior to clamping off the aorta.
If the surgery is performed prior to rupturing of the abdominal aorta aneurysm, the survival rate of treated patients is markedly higher than if the surgery is performed after the aneurysm ruptures, although the mortality rate is still quite high. If the surgery is performed prior to the aneurysm rupturing, the mortality rate is typically less than 5%. Conventional surgery performed after the rupture of the aneurysm is significantly higher, one study reporting a mortality rate of 66.7%. Although abdominal aortic aneurysms can be detected from routine examinations, the patient does not experience any pain from the condition. Thus, if the patient is not receiving routine examinations, it is possible that the aneurysm will progress to the rupture stage, wherein the mortality rates are significantly higher.
Disadvantages associated with the conventional, prior art surgery, in addition to the high mortality rate, are: the extended recovery period associated with such surgery; difficulties in suturing the graft, or tube, to the aorta; the loss of the existing thrombosis to support and reinforce the graft; the unsuitability of the surgery for many patients having abdominal aortic aneurysms; and the problems associated with the performing the surgery on an emergency basis after the aneurysm has ruptured. As to the extent of recovery, a patient can expect to spend form 1 to 2 weeks in the hospital after the surgery, a major portion of which is spent in the intensive care unit, and a convalescence period at home from 2 to 3 months, particularly if the patient has other illness such as heart, lung, liver, and/or kidney disease, in which case the hospital stay is also lengthened. Since the graft must be secured, or sutured, to the remaining portion of the aorta, it is many times difficult to perform the suturing step because of thrombosis present on the remaining portion of the aorta, and that remaining portion of the aorta wall may many times be friable, or easily crumbled.
Since the thrombosis is totally removed in the prior art surgery, the new graft does not have the benefit of the previously existing thrombosis therein, which could be utilized to support and reinforce the graft, were the graft to be able to be inserted within the existing thrombosis. Since many patients having abdominal aortic aneurysms have other chronic illnesses, such as heart, lung, liver, and/or kidney disease, coupled with the fact that many of these patients are older, the average age being approximately 67 years old, these patients are not ideal candidates for such surgery, which is considered major surgery. Such patients have difficulties in surviving the operation. Lastly, once the aneurysm has ruptured, it is difficult to perform a conventional surgery on an expedited basis because of the extent of the surgery.
It has been previously proposed to repair abdominal aortic aneurysms by intraluminal delivery of an aortic graft disposed upon a catheter, and securing the graft within the aorta by expansion and deformation of an expandable deformable member associated with the graft by expanding and inflating a portion of the catheter which contacts the tubular member. Because of the relatively large diameter of the catheter and associated graft necessary for implantation within the aorta, some difficulties have been sometimes encountered, such as spasms associated with the access body vessel such as the femoral artery. Additional problems sometimes encountered with this method or repairing an abdominal aortic aneurysm have been kinking and/or twisting of the flexible, collapsible graft during and/or after implantation of the graft.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no bilateral intra-aortic bypass graft for intraluminal delivery, or method and apparatus for repairing an abdominal aortic aneurysm, which: does not have a relatively high morbidity and mortality rate; does not have an extended recovery period; does not require suturing the graft to the remaining aorta wall; permits the existing thrombosis therein to support and reinforce the graft; is suitable for older patients with chronic illnesses; is less susceptible to kinking and/or twisting of the graft; and is able to use a smaller diameter delivery system. Therefore, the art has sought a bilateral intra-aortic bypass graft for intraluminal delivery, and method and apparatus for repairing an abdominal aortic aneurysm which is believed to: not have a high morbidity and mortality rate; does not require an abdominal incision and general anesthesia; not require an extended recovery period; not require suturing the graft to the remaining aortic wall; permit the existing aortic wall and thrombosis therein to be retained to reinforce and support the aortic graft; be suitable for patients having other chronic illnesses; be less susceptible to kinking and/or twisting of the graft and permit the use of a smaller diameter delivery system.